Biometric authentication has been shown to represent an accurate form of authentication for individuals. Biometric authentication offers advantages over the traditional knowledge-based identification systems such as passwords or personal identification numbers. Biometric authentication may be used as a form of identification and access control for electronic devices such as cell phones, tablet computers, etc. However, systems utilizing biometric authentication are still subject to potential security breaches and there is a need for more secure biometric based authentication systems.